


West Wing

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Memory Loss, Wingfic, Wings, for Eren birthday 2019
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Eren terbangun entah dimana, tanpa ingatan yang jelas, dan dalam posisi terjepit; dikejar titan. Sadar sedang berada di ambang kematian, Eren pasrah. Namun ternyata, muncul seorang pria bersayap hitam yang berhasil menyelamatkannya, dan membawanya ke belahan dunia lain yang tak pernah diketahuinya.





	West Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Wingfic lagi, hehehe. :)  
> Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca Wings of Freedom dan ninggalin kudos juga. ILY! <3

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**West Wing © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belongs to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_.

This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Pairing** : Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger

 **Warning :** Wings - Alternate Universe. BL.

*          *          *

Bumi berguncang. Tanah bergetar. Retakan-retakan muncul akibat pergerakan kuat yang menggoyahkan permukaan. Angin berhembus kencang dan lembab di padang rumput subur ini. Domba liar yang tadinya sedang makan siang, lari terbirit-birit, berpencar ke segala arah. Langit biru tertutup oleh kumpulan awan kelabu, membuat suasana kian depresif dan mencekam. Kilat muncul bak sayatan pedang yang membelah cakrawala. Guntur terdengar setelahnya, menambah gemuruh penebar teror.

Dibandingkan dengan kiamat, kejadian ini mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai akhir hidup Eren Jaeger.

Pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata hijau itu tengah berada di ambang kematian.

Terbangun oleh gempa bumi nonalami bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Diperburuk dengan ingatan samar, Eren Jaeger cuma bisa terbang sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran monster raksasa setinggi 100 meter lebih yang tampak bernafsu merematnya dalam genggaman. Ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir dan mencerna situasi, kalau masih ingin hidup.

Fokusnya sekarang hanya bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari titan tersebut.

Sepasang sayap berwarna putih tulang dengan corak kuning keemasannya tidak berhenti mengepak, mendorong udara sekuat mungkin, supaya badannya terangkat ke atas. Terlintas dalam benak Eren untuk menghindar dengan cara terbang di ketinggian melebihi tinggi titan itu. Sayang, baru setinggi ketiak si raksasa pemakan manusia, Eren langsung limbung. Sayapnya kram, kalah menahan tekanan udara, tak kuat mengangkat tubuh Eren lebih tinggi lagi.

Tangan raksasa nyaris menampar jatuh dirinya. Beruntung, Eren masih mampu mengendalikan diri dan kesadaran. Ia menghentikan gerak sayapnya, badan menukik tajam, dan sayapnya baru mengepak lagi tepat sebelum badannya hancur menghantam tanah.

Bulir-bulir keringat memenuhi dahi dan punggungnya. Napas Eren terengah berat. Gerakannya melambat. Setiap ayunan tangan si monster yang gemas ingin menangkap Eren itu selalu menciptakan hembusan udara kencang, yang membuat ia harus mati-matian mengencangkan otot-otot sayap agar tidak goyah. Bunyi dentum telapak kaki raksasa menambah ketakutan dan ketegangan. Tempo jalan yang lambat tapi konstan itu membuat jantung Eren terpacu kian cepat.

“Sial!” umpat Eren sembari merendahkan jalur terbangnya hingga setinggi mata kaki si titan. Ia berbelok cepat ke arah sebuah lembah, nyaris menabrak dinding batu di depannya.

Tidak adanya pepohonan di sabana ini membuat Eren kesulitan menghilangkan diri dari jangkauan pandang si monster. Mata beriris hitam bulat itu selalu berhasil mengikuti kemana Eren terbang. Tatapan kosongnya menegakkan bulu kuduk di tengkuk Eren. Rasanya seperti sedang ditatap oleh psikopat berdarah dingin.

Tetes air pertama jatuh mengenai pelipis Eren. Ia mendongak. Sinar matahari siang itu terhalang seutuhnya oleh kehadiran awan pembawa hujan yang berarak acak. Sembari menerawang ke angkasa, Eren merapal doa dalam hati.

Kelopak matanya terpejam. Dalam otaknya seketika muncul bayangan Carla Jaeger, ibunya, yang sedang menjemur seprei. Di teras rumahnya, duduk Grisha Jaeger, ayahnya, sedang membaca koran sambil menyesap kopi. Dari halaman rumah tetangga, tampak Armin Arlert, seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang, sedang berbaring di atas tikar sembari membaca buku tebal. Mikasa Ackerman, saudari angkatnya, duduk di sebelah Armin dan melambai ke arahnya sambil mengangkat piring berisi burger keju, makanan favoritnya.

_Ah, dimana mereka?_

_Dimana aku?_

“Grrrrroooooooaaaaarrrrr.”

Mata hijau Eren melotot terbuka oleh raungan si titan. Ia menengok ke belakang, mendapati si monster tengah membungkukkan badan dalam gerak lambat, dengan rahang membuka lebar. Rongga mulut itu terlihat gelap dan menakutkan. Siapa pun yang terhisap ke dalamnya seperti akan dijatuhkan ke lubang kehampaan abadi. Belum lagi bau mulut titan itu begitu menyengat, membuat isi perut Eren bergejolak ingin muntah. Gigi kekuningan yang berjumlah ganjil dan berjajar berantakan itu tampak siap mengoyak tubuh Eren.

_Mungkin inilah saatnya ...._

Eren melambatkan sayapnya. Ia memutar badan, menghadap si titan yang akan melahapnya dalam tiga hitungan mundur. Tiga, dua, sa—

“Kau cari mati, ya?!”

Sebuah tangan kekar menariknya dalam satu sentakan kuat, tepat sebelum gigi tumpul titan kelaparan itu menggigit putus badan Eren jadi dua. Tangan itu mencengkeram lengannya, sementara tangan yang lain melingkar di pinggangnya, merengkuhnya.

Eren berkedip lambat, lagi-lagi gagal mencerna situasi. Kejadiannya berlalu begitu cepat, Eren tak sadar siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelamatkannya ini. Yang bisa ia lihat sekarang cuma kepakan perkasa sepasang sayap hitam.

“Pegangan.” Suara berat nan rendah itu terdengar begitu dekat di telinga kirinya.

Dengan satu kibasan, tubuh Eren terlonjak naik dalam kecepatan luar biasa. Tangannya refleks melingkar di leher yang menguarkan aroma mint menyejukkan. Dunia berputar cepat, jungkir balik, dan Eren harus memejam erat-erat supaya tidak mabuk udara.

Erangan marah titan yang gagal menangkap mangsa terdengar menjauh. Eren mengintip. Dilihatnya titan itu sudah jauh tertinggal di belakang sana, dengan tangan terulur, menggapai-gapai udara kosong. Dari jarak segini, titan itu tampak hanya sebesar satu ruas jari Eren. Eren menganga bodoh. Bagaimana bisa—

“Hei, Levi, dari mana saj—ya ampun! Kau menculik anak siapa?!” Pekikan seorang wanita menyadarkan Eren.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Seorang wanita berkacamata, dengan rambut dikuncir kuda dan sayap berwarna coklat gelap, sedang membeliak kaget.

“Cih. Jangan sembarangan bicara ya, Kacamata Busuk, aku bukan penculik.” Suara rendah itu menyahut dengan dingin.

Eren mengerjap. Sebuah remasan di pinggang membuat Eren tersadar saat ini ia sedang digendong terbang oleh si sumber suara.

Ia refleks menggeliat, berontak minta lepas.

“Wow, wow, tenang, Nak, kau bisa jatuh dan mati kalau lepas dariku,” ujar pria bersayap hitam yang kini justru mengencangkan pegangannya pada tubuh Eren.

“Siapa kau?! Aku mau dibawa kemana?!” jerit Eren, sambil masih melancarkan usaha membebaskan diri dengan cara mengepakkan sayapnya kuat-kuat.

Badan pria itu agak oleng karena rontaan Eren. “ _Shit!_ Nak, kalau bosan hidup, jangan ajak aku mati bersamamu.”

Eren meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada pria asing itu, mencoba mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Sepasang iris hitam langsung menatapnya tajam. Napas Eren tersekat selama beberapa detik. Aura dominasi pria itu begitu kuat. Nyali Eren langsung menciut. Ia berhenti berontak dan diam seribu bahasa tanpa protes lagi.

Sebaliknya, wanita bersayap coklat itu makin ribut. Ia berceloteh entah tentang apa, yang selalu dijawab dengan umpatan dan gumaman tak jelas dari pria bersayap hitam.

Eren tak menghiraukan. Ia terlalu sibuk meresapi apa saja yang telah terjadi—terbangun di padang rumput oleh gempa tak wajar, dikejar titan dungu, terbang melarikan diri sekuat tenaga, dan ketika ia sudah menyerah siap dimakan, mendadak muncul orang asing yang menyelamatkannya. Lalu ia digendong terbang entah kemana.

Eren memutar kepala, sedang mengamati topografi di sekitarnya, berusaha mencari petunjuk tentang lokasi keberadaannya saat ini, ketika perempuan bersayap coklat itu terbang memutar, menatapnya dari balik punggung si pria bersayap hitam—yang sepertinya bernama Levi, dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

“Halo, Dik. Perkenalkan, namaku Hanji.” Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangan. “Siapa namamu?”

Eren menggigit bibir bawah, ragu menjawab.

“Kami bukan orang jahat, kok, jadi jangan takut,” ujar perempuan itu. “Kalau Levi, sikapnya memang sering disalahartikan sedingin pembunuh berantai. Tapi dia sebenarnya baik kok. Agak kaku, tapi bukan pembunuh.”

“Oi.”

Eren menatap si pria bersayap hitam itu. Potongan rambut _undercut_ membuat garis rahangnya terkesan tajam. Alisnya mengerut dalam, menciptakan garis lekukan samar di dahi. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, mata yang semula memicing fokus ke depan itu melirik sekilas. Eren langsung buang muka ke samping.

Pemandangan padang rumput kini telah berganti menjadi pemandangan hutan pinus.

“Kenapa sendirian saja, orang tuamu dimana?”

Hanji melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, tapi Eren tidak menjawab. Ia merasa tak bisa semudah itu memberikan informasi pribadi pada orang yang baru ditemuinya.

“Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Apa kau bersama teman—”

“Kalau mencecar seperti itu, kau malah menakutinya, Bodoh,” sela Levi.

Hanji mengangguk-angguk. “Benar juga ... maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu.”

Eren menatap tanpa berkedip. “Dimana aku?” tanyanya lirih.

Hanji dan Levi bertukar pandang.

“Kau tidak tahu sedang ada dimana?”

Eren menggeleng.

Levi berdeham.

Senyum Hanji melebar. “Jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan membawamu ke tempat yang menakutkan, kok. Sebaliknya, tempat yang sedang kita tuju ini adalah tempat paling aman di luar dinding.”

_Dinding?_

Ah, Eren ingat dinding beton masif yang membatasi jarak pandangnya setiap kali ia membuka jendela kamar.

Jadi saat ini ia ada di luar dinding?

_Bagaimana bisa?_

Ia tak ingat pernah pergi ke luar dinding. Yang terakhir diingatnya adalah ... _apa?_

Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangan Eren yang sedang bersandar di bahu Levi. Badannya merinding. Wajahnya pucat.

_Kenapa ia tak bisa mengingat apa pun?_

Hanji salah mengira wajah pucat Eren dikarenakan fobia ketinggian. Perempuan itu lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Eren sambil mengangguk samar, mencoba meyakinkan Eren bahwa ia tidak perlu takut, kemudian terbang menjauh, mendahului Levi di depan.

Sementara konsentrasi dan pikiran Eren pecah kemana-mana, pemandangan sekeliling mereka terus berubah secara konstan; padang bunga, tebing curam, lembah berkabut, lorong sempit di antara batu-batu besar yang saling tumpuk. Mereka terbang menembus hutan lagi, hingga akhirnya di hadapan mereka sekarang tampak sebuah gunung raksasa yang bagian puncaknya lebar dan datar.

“Sudah siap, Dik?” seru Hanji, diiringi dengan seringai miring.

Dahi Eren mengerut bingung.

“Pegangan yang kuat, Nak,” ujar Levi.

Belum sempat Eren bertanya siap untuk apa, sayap Levi mengibas kuat, membuat matanya menyipit akibat hembusan angin kencang yang sampai menerbangkan daun-daun kering di sekitar mereka. Pegangan Levi pada tubuhnya mengerat. Pria itu terbang cepat ke atas.

“Wooo-hooooooo!” Hanji berteriak kesenangan.

Orientasi arah Eren kacau. Gerak terbang Levi terlalu cepat sampai sekeliling mereka cuma berkelebat seperti siluet buram. Deru air terjun terdengar makin dekat. Eren menahan napas. Ketinggian ekstrim membuat otaknya agak disfungsional. Ia tak pernah—dan tidak bisa, terbang setinggi ini.

Levi terbang mengitari gunung itu sambil terus mengarah ke atas. Eren menatap tak percaya ketika mereka terbang menembus awan yang menggantung rendah. Ketinggian berapa ini? Seribu meter? Duaribu meter?

Kepakan sayap hitam Levi melambat begitu mereka sampai di puncak gunung. Eren masih menatap takjub ke hutan yang ada di bawah kakinya, dan tak sadar penampakan alam sekitar sudah berubah lagi.

Ia tak berkedip ketika Hanji berseru dengan tangan terentang, menunjukkan sebuah peradaban yang selama ini tak pernah diketahuinya.

“Selamat datang di West Wing!”

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun, Eren Jaeger! Ini hadiah dariku untukmu. :)
> 
> Ehem. Jadi begini, karena kulihat kemarin animo Wings of Freedom begitu tinggi (baru 2 bulan lebih tapi hits-nya udah 60 dan 6 kudos), aku pikir mungkin kalian suka membaca Wingfic ... dan jadilah fic ini, ehehe.  
> Btw, titan di fic ini kalian bayanginnya titan Rod Reiss ya, yang gede banget itu, tapi versi sehatnya (?). Titan Rod Reiss di SnK kan cuma merayap aja, nah kalau di sini dia kaya titan biasa, bisa jalan, mukanya juga jelek. Dia tapi ga bisa lari, soalnya besar banget kan, ku merasa rada aneh kalau ngebikin dia lari.
> 
> Sebenarnya, fic ini cuma prolog. Aku berencana bikin ini jadi multichapter. Karena kupikir, di SnK, yang secara udah aku masuki dari tahun 2014, masa belum pernah aku bikinin fic multichapter.  
> Padahal di fandom sebelah, yang baru 6 bulan-an aja, udah aku bikinin. Debutku di sana malah tembus 20k+ haha, padahal awal nulis RivaEre aku cuma berani bikin drabble. Kan aku jadi merasa agak gimana gitu wkwkwk. Makanya, aku berencana menjadikan fic ini multichapter.  
> Bosen juga kan kalian baca oneshot-ku yang endingnya ngegantung ga jelas. :D
> 
> TAPI, ada tapinya nih haha, aku ga bisa janji kapan bakal update.  
> Aku tipe yang harus nulis sampai tuntas dulu baru di-publish. Karena kalau ga gitu, nanti jadinya terbengkalai kaya fic sebelah. /pundung di pojokan/ Dan aku ga mau bikin kalian ngegantung juga.  
> JADI, kelanjutan fic ini ada baiknya jangan ditunggu karena ku ga tahu bisa rilis kapan. :(
> 
> Padang rumput pas Eren dikejar titan inspirasinya dari Skotlandia >> https://youtu.be/sb6WlQiaJeM
> 
> Gunung yang jadi latar West Wing inspirasinya dari Mount Roraima di Venezuela >>  
> https://allthatsinteresting.com/mount-roraima  
> https://youtu.be/S9K8QcjwjYs  
> https://youtu.be/u1c4SEB_iRM  
> https://www.ancient-origins.net/ancient-places-americas/island-clouds-mount-roraima-really-lost-world-where-dinosaurs-may-still-021194
> 
> Twitterku @kikie__fumi46, kali aja ada yang mau follow, hehehe. Ayo berteman~~ Mention/DM aja kalau mau minta follback.
> 
> Dan, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mampir dan baca fic ini.  
> Ditunggu komentar, kritik, dan sarannya. ILYSM! <3 /peluk/


End file.
